User blog:LeandroDaVinci/The Walking Wiki: ERB Edition - Episode 4
(Socrates rests in the floor of the house, Bill and Ted looking scared at him) Bill: is...is...he dead? Ted: no, he can’t be...who did this?! Bill: that’s what I’m going to find out right now, dude! (Bill goes outside but is stopped by Ted) Ted: don’t even think about it, if Barry sees you, everything goes to the trash, dude Bill: I’m not going to sit down here, dude, without doing anything! Ted: let’s take So-crates to the bed and we’ll think about this, ok? Bill: fuck this, dude… (Bill and Ted take Socrates to the room as they lay him on the bed) Ted: jesus christ… Bill: they beat him with their own hands, dude… Ted: and why him?! he didn’t do anything! Bill: that’s why we should get the hell out of here, dude. Better be planning something before something else happens. Ted: what was Beethoven’s plan again? Bill: I don’t freaking know, he and the robot know, dude. Ted: fuck… (Ted starts to clean Socrates face with a piece of cloth) Bill: alcohol, dude, alcohol Ted: I don’t have any of that, Bill! Bill: let’s get him to the doct-oh. shit. Ted: yeah...let’s just clean him up and wait if he wakes up, alright? Bill: ugh, alright, dude… (Just then, Dani walks into Bill and Teds room) Dani: I want to get one thing straight here, I don't wa- (Dani sees Bill and Ted caring to the beat up Socrates) Danie: wh-what happened?! Bill: Oh! finally! Ted, she is Da- Ted: he got beat up, found him in our door. Bill: he is worried and mad at the same time, forgive him, Dani. Dani: he was beat up? By who? Ted: one of your people, I assume. Bill: yeah, if I find the fucker who did this, he is going to regret this, dude… Dani: he needs help, why didn't you get someone? We need to go now! Ted: are you aware of our situation? are you aware of everything that happened today? Bill: dude, chill.. Ted: no, dude, are you aware of why are you here? do you think that we can ask for help now? do you think that someone will help us? tell me, Dani. Dani:...you have a point, but now I’m here and Barry won't let him die or get furthered injured, he will help him, now we have to move him now. (Dani grabs Socrates feet) Dani: you two get his body, we need to move now. Bill: do what the lady says, dude. (Bill grabs Socrates body) Ted: I’m really hoping that this will work... (Ted helps Bill to grab Socrates) Bill: let’s go! (The three run out the door with Socrates in their arms) (Screen shows Bill, Ted and Dani run up to the hospital with Socrates) (Barry and Kevin are seen talking to Doctor Tim near the front door) Tim: so as I was saying, I-what the hell? (Tim, Barry and Kevin all see Ted, Bill and Dani carrying Socrates) Barry: what did I tell you two? I said...what happened to him?! Ted: can we talk after So-crates gets help, please? Barry:...Dani, what happened? Dani: Barry, this man is- Barry: answer me! Dani:...I found them Iike this, they said he got beaten up so I suggested we come here, they weren't going to do it without me. Barry: so you didn't see it happen? Dani: no, but I- Barry: then he's not getting any help. Dani: Barry? Ted: you are really thinking that this is staged?! Bill: what the fuck, dude?! Barry: if you remember, I don't trust any of you fucks at all and the only reason you're not in jail is because you didn't pose a threat even though Ted still aimed his gun. Tim: sir, if I might add, this man is still injured. Kevin: he didn't ask you to speak Tim, go check on Axel. Tim: his bleeding needs to- Kevin: now! Tim:... (Tim walks into the hospital to check on Axel) Barr: thank you Kevin, now as I was saying, feel lucky that you're not in jail, now go back home. Ted: you’re crazy, Barry! Bill: you people are all crazy! You did this to So-crates, dudes! Dani: Barry! This isn't who you are, who we are, you're going to let this old man die? Barry: I've had about enough of you Dani! You've lived here for the past few months doing nothing but spread rumors and fuck with Axels head, the only reason I haven't kicked you out is because you haven't done anything to harm us other than be a waste of space! I finally find you one useful job and you defy the one rule of keeping them inside during dark?! Dani: it's not...it's not… Barry: be thankful that I’m not kicking you out because if you leave so will Axel, and he's one of the people I truly trust here. Dani:... Barry: I will say it one more time, go home! And Dani if this happens again you will not like what I will do. Kevin: you heard him, get outta here! Barry: let's go see how Axel’s doing...you're case is almost up, Axel is almost waking up and once he does everything will be sorted out. (Barry and Kevin walk inside the hospital where Tim is seen at the door) (Tim opens the door to let Barry and Kevin inside) (As they walk past him, Tim throws a meek it outside the door without them noticing) Tim: *whispering* now go. (Tim closes the door to the hospital as Dani, Ted, Bill and Socrates are left alone) Ted: that’s it, we’re leaving...Bill, let’s get So-crates back to the house and let’s do a plan. Bill: finally, that Barry dude is nuts… Ted: we need guns and find a way to get the robot out of jail, with the T-800 dude out of jail, we’re going to get out of here easy, let’s go Bill. Bill: sounds awesome, dude, uhmm...emmm...Dani? are you in? (Dani looks away thinking) Dani: uhmmm… (Ted looks at her) Ted: Dani, girl, please, we need you now and I do think that you don’t want to stay here, look, we can take you and Axel with us. Axel is a damn good shooter dude, he would be the perfect dude for Uncle Arny! Bill: yeah, please, you know that Barry is nuts! (Dani looks at Bill) Dani: you know what? fuck it, let’s do it. Bill: that’s the spirit, Dani! (They start walking towards the house with Socrates in their arms) (The screen shows Beethoven in his cell drawing sheet music in the wall) Walter: you never told me what was your job before all of this. Beethoven: long story, Walt, but I’ll tell you eventually... (Gordon hits the jail cell with his gun) Gordon: you two, shut up! Walter: what? we are just talking! Bob: well, you can’t do that (Gordon and Bob stare at Termy who is in the same spot since he was in the cell) Gordon: you don’t like the food, big guy? (Termy stares at him) Terminator: where’s Bill and Ted? Gordon: in their houses, I guess, sleeping Terminator: if something happens to them- Bob: you will kill us and then go after them, your mission, right? (Termy keeps staring at them) Bob: this guy is fucking weird… Beethoven: leave him alone, he’s just worried Gordon: my guess that they aren’t even his nephews Bob: let’s just not, please? we are just doing guard Gordon: I’m so fucking done with this, Barry is not doing nothing and us here watching these assholes, some others watching the gates, some others doing whatever and him? Bob: stop, Gordon, this is for the community, if Barry wasn’t in charge I would definetly do this, imagine if these people have a plan to kill us all and rule the community Gordon: you stop! you’re stupid! don’t you see?! Barry is gonna get us kill- (Suddenly the door opens and a beatiful woman is standing there) Dani: uhm, Gordon, Barry needs you at the hospital Gordon: what now?! (Gordon starts to walk towards the door but Dani grabs his arm) Dani: without the gun. Gordon: the fuck? I’m not leaving this baby Dani: you will scare everyone there, leave it here, Barry is having a bad day already Gordon: ugh. (Gordon drops his gun and leaves) Dani: how are they doing? Bob: they just talk, Arnold is just there Dani: has he asked about Bill and Ted? Bob: talks about them all day Dani: yeah, they told me that he will do this... Bob: what? you’re doing guard for them? (Dani looks at Bob) Dani: y’know… (Dani touches Bob’s arm) Dani: ...I feel lonely… (Dani puts her arms around Bob’s neck) Dani: I need company… Bob: uhm...what are you doing? Dani: I’m just saying that I feel lonely… (Dani keeps staring Bob, Bob leans forward to kiss her but Dani looks away) Dani: we can’t here, imagine if Gordon would come. Bob: right, your house? Dani: you know your business, huh… Bob: hell yeah, I do. Dani: let’s go then. (Dani takes Bob’s hand and they start walking towards the door) Bob: wait! I need to stay here...I’m on guard Dani: c’mon, Gordon will come. Bob: ugh, I don’t know… Dani: let’s go, Bob! (Dani pushes Bob out as he looks back) Bob: are you sure of doin- (Suddenly Bob is knocked out by a gun) Bill: phew...that was all my strenght… Dani: it’s okay, you did good Bill: lemme go in first, girl. (Bill steps in the jail) Bill: wassup, dudes?! (Walter and Beethoven stare at Bill with joy) Beethoven: finally! Walter: c’mon, get us out of here! (Bill looks for the key in the archives) Bill: on it. (Bill finds the key and runs to the jail cell) Bill: are you okay, Mr. White dude? Walter: oh boy, I’m doing great… (The cell opens) Bill: go! run to the house! (Dani comes with Gordon knocked out in her arms and puts him in Walter’s cell while Bill opens Beethoven’s cell) Beethoven: Ted’s house? Bill: hell yeah, dude. (Walter and Beethoven go running outside as Dani comes with Bob now in her arms and puts him in Walter’s cell) Bill: now, T-800 dude, your tur- (Terminator pushes the cell out, making a loud sound) Bill: the fuck, dude?! (Terminator walks forward Gordon’s gun and takes it) Terminator: let’s do it, dude. (Black screen) NEXT EPISODE: FINALE OF WALKING WIKI ERB EDITION. STAY TUNED. '' '' Category:Blog posts